Welcome to Las Noches
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Welcome to Las Noches tm , new Arrancar tm ! This is a special introductory package and contract. We hope you enjoy your term of service.


**A/N: Read the fine print. **

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

* * *

**Welcome** to Las Noches (tm), fortress of Hueco Mundo.

Constructed over four decades to ensure maximum security and maximum comfort, Las Noches (tm) is guaranteed to emerge the ultimate in inter-dimensional warfare as THE place to be if you do not wish to be killed.

We have put together this introductory package for you, new Arrancar (tm).

* * *

Included in this package:

_1. Two sets of uniforms_ – all repairs to be under your responsibility. Laundry service is provided for on Thursdays and Sundays.

_2. Contract_ – your signature is required on this document. We prefer blood.

_3. Key_ – one key for your room. Loss of key will not be replaced.

_4. Map_ – a map of Las Noches (tm). Layout is subject to change.

_**

* * *

**_

CONTRACT

As an official member of Aizen Sousuke's Organization (henceforth known as the Organization), please be aware of the following rules as stated in this Contract.

There is no penalty for not following the rules.

There is also no penalty for the person who kills and eats you for not following the rules.

* * *

**#1 Greetings**

1.1 To survive in Las Noches (tm), always affix the honorific "sama" to any one of higher rank than you.

1.2 If you meet someone of equal rank, the honorific "san" will be sufficient.

1.3 When you meet Tousen Kaname (henceforth referred to as Administrator), Ichimaru Gin (henceforth referred to as the Assistant Overlord) and Aizen Sousuke (henceforth referred to as the Overlord), always greet the Overlord first, then the Assistant Overlord, and then the Administrator.

1.4 Not even a name is allowed between the Overlord and his Assistant.

**#2 Priorities**

2.1 As arrancar, your main job is to assist the Overlord in his plans for conquest.

2.2 You may encounter injury, loss of limbs, and death in the accomplishing of your tasks.

2.3 If you do, you will not be compensated.

2.4 Your immediate supervisor may be issued with a warning about the loss of uniforms and key.

**#3 The Honorable Recourse**

3.1 The Overlord and Assistant Overlord have decreed that, unless you have received their explicit permission, you are not allowed to kill in the halls of Las Noches (tm).

3.2 For the exact definition of "permission", please refer to your immediate supervisor.

**#4 Tradition**

4.1 When meeting, always be punctual.

4.2 The Assistant Overlord has a standing rule of killing the last arrival to the meeting.

4.3 The rule is waived only for exceptional cases, such as being engaged in battle with shinigami (henceforth referred to as the Enemy), or when the Assistant Overlord is in a good mood.

**#5 Honor**

5.1 Never lie to your superiors.

5.2 Syazel Aporro Grantz has footage.

**#6 Categories**

6.1 As an initiate to the ranks, you are currently rated at Level Ten.

6.2 With every task completed to your supervisor's satisfaction, you will ascend through the ranks as follows:

_Level Ten: Cockroach Scum_

_Level Nine: Insect_

_Level Eight: Cannon Fodder_

_Level Seven: Cleaning Minion_

_Level Six: Healing Minion_

_Level Five: Laundry Minion_

_Level Four: Exequias (previously known as Security Minion)_

_Level Three: Numeros (previously known as Tagalong Minion)_

_Level Two: Espada_

_Level One: Forget about it. You will never reach this rank._

**#7 Women**

7.1 If you, new Arrancar (tm), are female in gender, please report to Halibel.

7.2 If you choose not to report to her, the Organization will understand that you comprehend, accept and are willing to take on the risk of facing all advances and are capable of dealing with them.

7.3 If you, new Arrancar (tm), are female in spirit, you may wish to report to either Luppi or Syazel Aporro Grantz.

**#8 Daily Life **

8.1 Life in Las Noches (tm) generally follows the following timetable:

_8 am – Breakfast_

_9 am – Sonido Drill (Zommari Leroux)_

_10 am - Area Cleaning_

_12 nn – Lunch_

_3 pm – Cero Drill (Yammy) / Combat Drill (Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra)_

_5 pm – Evening Announcement (the Administrator)_

8.2 As for the setting of timepieces, this will be further elaborated by the Assistant Overlord on your first meeting with him.

8.3 Time in Las Noches (tm) is subject to the Assistant Overlord's discretion.

**#9 The Right Choice**

9.1 If you believe you have not made the right choice in joining the Organization, please hand-deliver a statement to that effect directly to Ulquiorra.

**#10 Battle**

10.1 The battle with the Enemy will commence in winter, unless indicated otherwise by the Overlord or Assistant Overlord.

10.2 Do not presume to begin an incursion into either the human world or the Enemy stronghold (also known as Soul Society).

10.3 If you perish in the attempt, your direct supervisor will be punished for your insubordination.

10.4 If you survive the attempt, you will wish you had not.

**#11 Communication**

11.1 There are many ways to communicate within Las Noches (tm).

11.1.1 Speaking aloud would ensure direct transmission of your message to the Administrator and Syazel Aporro Grantz.

11.1.2 Speaking in whispers would ensure direct contact with the Assistant Overlord.

11.2 There are no barriers to you speaking directly with the Administrator, the Assistant Overlord or the Overlord himself.

11.3 However, between 10 pm and 8 am, no one will disturb the Assistant Overlord and the Overlord with any message.

**#12 Stories**

12.1 Whatever you, new Arrancar (tm), may hear in Las Noches (tm), you will not repeat to others.

12.2 Especially what you may hear near the Overlord's quarters between 10 pm and 8 am.

**#13 Scars**

13.1 Healing Minions are available to assist in the healing, not in the raising of aesthetic appeal, of your body, new Arrancar (tm).

13.2 Unless you have received express permission from the Assistant Overlord, scars are not to be removed.

**#14 Pride**

14.1 You will not presume to demean, insult or otherwise abuse the name of the Assistant Overlord.

14.2 You will not presume to gossip about the Assistant Overlord's relationship with the Overlord.

_See Specimen A in the East Gate (also referred to as Hesperus)._

**#15 Training**

15.1 Your direct supervisors will be in charge of your training.

15.2 If they do not train you, you are allowed access into the forest of Menos.

15.3 Inform the Administrator of your destination and purpose before you head out of Las Noches (tm).

15.4 If you do not return in seventy-two hours, your room will be reassigned to another arrancar.

**#16 Tactical**

16.1 Do not question the Overlord's tactics, strategies or maneuvers.

16.2 You, new Arrancar (tm), definitely has a special role to play.

16.2.1 These special roles are mostly allocated to arrancars of Levels Ten, Nine and Eight.

**#17 Hollows**

17.1 You are allowed to interact with them freely.

17.2 You are not allowed to kill them if they are within Las Noches (tm).

17.3 If you kill any outside of Las Noches (tm), you are expected to clean up after yourself.

17.3.1 Use toothpicks, toothbrushes or mouthwash as necessary.

17.4 Do not bring leftovers back to your room.

**#18 Paperwork**

18.1 There is no need of printed reports in Las Noches (tm).

18.2 Reports are to be made in person to your direct supervisor, and your direct supervisor will report to the Administrator.

18.3 On a side note, the contract that you will sign in your blood is indestructible.

**#19 Family**

19.1 The Organization is your family.

19.1.1 Therefore, you will show the proper respect to your elders and your betters.

19.2 If you choose to leave the Organization, the Organization will understand that you have chosen to leave your family behind.

19.3 The Organization will experience regret and sorrow.

19.4 Family will take care of itself.

**#20 Death**

20.1 In the event of accident or death, you, new arrancar, will be held responsible and accountable, unless it had been ordered by your superiors.

* * *

All terms laid out are subject to change at any time. The Organization will determine if it wishes to inform you of the changes.

We hope you enjoy your term of office here.

_I have read and understood the terms and rules of the Organization._

Signed,

(Name) (Date) (Rank) (Gender)

* * *


End file.
